


What You Want

by WhisperingMirrors



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking Up & Making Up, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMirrors/pseuds/WhisperingMirrors
Summary: So what's it gonna be? Me or him?





	What You Want

Mickey is pissed the fuck off, sick of wasting time on a dumb ass redhead who makes him lose his mind. This shit ends tonight, one way or another. 

Ian is fucked, this was not going as he planned at all. Why does he even listen to other people, not one time has anyone's advice ever panned out for him. 

_1 month ago...._

Mickey Milkovich has been fucking around with Ian Gallagher for almost two years now. He thought they had a good thing going. But of course, it was too good to be true, now Ian was asking for more than he thinks he is capable of giving. He isn't going to lie to himself, he does give a shit, more than he knows how to express. 

Mickey knows someone like Ian was hard to find. He was special even though he couldn't see it, he wasn't perfect but he was perfect for him. Over the course of two years their relationship really evolved, Ian stayed over most nights, they kissed often, among other things. Hard to believe that he once refused to kiss Ian for so long, now it was one of his favorite things to do. Why does he always end up smashing beautiful things? 

Mandy stops by to check in on her older brother. She could tell from his phone call earlier something was wrong. They have only been able to really talk to each other in the last year, she feels she has Ian to thank for this. Her family was not close growing up, they would protect each other but would never talk about feelings, just trying to survive their horrible father. 

About a year ago, she was hanging out with her brothers. They were getting drunk and high playing video games celebrating the fact their father would be spending many years in prison. She noticed Mickey had been distracted all night and texting someone. After bugging him for a while, and being called names, Mickey just tells them about Ian and that he is gay. Iggy said he already knew which she didn't believe. Ian was Mickey’s boyfriend, although don't tell him that but she couldn't be happier for her brother and she loved Ian too, he was good for Mickey. 

Mandy stares down at her drunk brother on the damn floor. “What the fuck happened Mickey?” 

“Ian doesn't want to be with me anymore, said he was never coming back.” Mickey answers grabbing for his bottle of Jack Daniels. 

“That doesn't sound like Ian... What really happened, where you being an asshole?” Mandy chastises, kicking his foot. 

Mickey shakes his head. “He wants me to commit to him and go out on dates and be boyfriends and get a dog and kiss and hold hands in public and probably get married.” Mandy quit listening to his rambling at get a dog, but lets him continue on about more bullshit. 

Mandy has to laugh a little and try to figure out how much of this is exaggerated, but knows what this is about. “Look… Ian IS your boyfriend why are you still scared to admit that? Is it Dad, he can't hurt us anymore? I know it is hard to get over all the fucked-up shit he did to us but you have to get over it or you are never going to be happy. And we deserve to be happy too Mickey, not be wallowing around in self-pity.” 

“What the fuck, bitch don't act like he didn't do more shit to you and you are what? Just over it?” Mickey rolls his eyes in disbelief. “If you found someone like Ian, you think you could make it work without fucking it up like I am?” 

Mandy straightens up, determined, nods her head. “Damn straight I would asshole.” They both laugh at that, “Nah, I would probably fuck it up too but doesn't mean we shouldn't try. And you have changed, if this was a year ago, we wouldn't even be talking like this.” 

Mickey smiles slightly, “I guess but you know what. Fuck Ian, he is always pushing me, so over that shit and if he thinks I am just gonna be a bitch for him, no way. Screw him and his beautiful face, I don't need him.” 

“Whatever Mickey, he will be back or you will be asking him back.” She doesn't believe anything he just said and neither does he. 

\-------------------------- 

Ian walks over to his brother Lip’s apartment, knocks on the door. As soon as Lip opens the door, Ian punches him on his arm and walks around him inside then closes the door. 

“What the hell Ian?” Lip mumbles holding his arm. 

“I am never taking your advice again. I wanted Mickey to want me, us... Admit we have a relationship, that I mean something to him. Now I have nothing dickhead! I left and he didn't follow me or ask me not to go.” Ian explains clearly pissed off. 

“Well now you know he doesn't care as much as you thought he did.” Lip reasons. 

Ian disagrees, shaking his head, pointing his finger. “No that's bullshit, you can't fake all of that. I am a jackass no thanks to you.” 

“Hey I didn't tell your stupid ass to listen to me. You said you were tired of feeling like a secret because only like 5 people know about you two and I told you to confront him about it. You probably fucked it up all on your own, don't blame me.” Lip argues going to sit on the couch. 

Ian sighs, joining his brother on the couch. “You're right I took the wrong approach now I can't take it back and I am messed up about it, I need him.” 

“You don't need anyone and if he was smart, he wouldn't just let you go that easy.” 

“Well he did...” Ian snaps his fingers... “Just like that.” 

Lip grabs Ian’s shoulder, “Come on, he will call soon enough.” 

But he didn't call, text, or come by. Nothing. A week has gone by and Ian was miserable. 

Lip felt a little bad about giving him bad advice but not much. “Look Ian I think I have a plan to help you.” 

“Why should I listen to you?” Ian muttered out. 

“Probably shouldn't but beats sitting around feeling sorry for yourself and maybe you will have some fun in the meantime or something other than whatever it is you are doing now.” Lip tells his depressed younger brother. 

Ian doubts it... “What is this grand plan then?” 

“I think you should try to make him jealous then he will come to his senses.” 

Ian shakes his head, “Ummm, no thank you, I don't want to be with anyone else.” 

“That's the beauty of my plan, you don't have to, just pretend to. I have a friend who will pretend to date you, he is in my class, I just have to help him with a paper.” Lip explains completely serious. 

“Ohh, I don't think so, that seems a little messed up don't you think?” Ian doesn’t think that sounds good at all. 

Lip laughs. “Yeah but kind of in our nature, we are selfish jerks a lot the time, aren't we?” 

“You more than me asshole!” Ian also can’t help but laugh at that, Gallagher’s really can be selfish. 

“Well it's a good plan, you know Mickey would be pissed if he thinks anyone was touching you. He puts up a good front but I know you mean a lot to him. I just think he is very stubborn, you have to push him to get what you want.” 

“If that was true why hasn't he called? I really fucked up. I don’t think he is going to want to see me again. I would like to think he loves me but I just don’t know.” Ian says sadly. 

“No you didn't, quit doubting yourself, he is lucky you stuck around this long.” 

Ian hates when Lip tries to make it seem that he is better than Mickey when he isn’t. “I was the lucky one, he is the love of my life you know.” 

Lip rolls his eyes at his dramatic brother, “So you have said, now let me help you then.” 

\---------------------------- 

_Now..._

“Fucking asshole...” Mickey shouts at his sister pacing around the living room “...Couldn't even wait before he starts dating someone.” 

Mickey and Mandy just witnessed Ian on a date with a handsome guy, laughing and having a good time. And according to Lip when Mandy asked about it, was like the fourth date. 

Mandy shrugs her shoulders. “Well you snooze you lose...” Mandy regrets saying that as soon as that leaves her mouth as Mickey glares at her. 

Mickey raises his eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Well it has been weeks and you haven't done shit to get him back so it's your own fault.” Mandy does not give a fuck if she pisses him off at this point, it is time for Mickey to do something. 

Mickey sighs, “Fuck, I know that but I didn't know what to do. I am just really confused.” 

“Well do you want him back?” Mandy knows the answer but asks anyway. 

“That's a stupid question, you know I do.” 

Mandy shakes her head, it is so obvious. “Well go tell him that then, quit being a pussy and go get him now.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes, fuck it, then heads out the door to find Ian. 

Mickey arrives at the restaurant he saw Ian at fifteen minutes later. He walks up to Ian and his date, “you are a fucking dick.” 

“Fuck...” Ian whispers, but needs to act cool and be calm, “What are you doing here Mickey?” 

Mickey glares down at him, “Telling you I am tired of your shit. Now what's it gonna be? Do you want him or do you want me?” 

Ian looks up at Mickey confused. “Him who?” 

“This fuckhead you are on a date with.” Mickey points to said date. 

Ian looks at his date, he completely forgot he was here with someone. “Oh... Well it's not a real date.” 

Mickey raises his eyebrows, “Sure looks like it to me, you are always fucking with me, you really are a dick.” 

Ian stands up, facing Mickey. “No, I am not always but I can be a bit of a dick I know... So just tell me already, you know what I want to hear, can you admit it?” 

Ian is not backing down, he still wants Mickey to tell him what he means to him, he deserves to hear it he thinks. 

Mickey moves closer to Ian's face. “What is it you want to hear huh? That I am in love with you? That maybe I want to marry you someday? Is that OK with you? Your turn to tell me, do you want me? Cause I want you. I may not know where we will end up or what I need but I do know I want to be with only you.” 

Ian has tears forming in his eyes. “You really love me?” 

Mickey feels exhausted with all this already. “Weren't you listening? You're a dick but yes, I fuckin' do.” 

Ian grabs Mickeys neck and pulls him in kissing him softly. “I love you too Mick. I missed you so much but I think you may have just missed my dick as much as you have called me a dick tonight." 

Mickey laughs, "Whatever you want to think, but it is because you are a dick." 

Ian sighs, "Look, I am sorry I am pushy but I just let my insecurities get to me and do or say stupid shit, will probably happen again. Let's get out of here?” 

Mickey places his hand on Ian's cheek and rubs his thumb across it, then grabs his hand leading them out the door, mumbling how much he hates him while Ian disagrees, not noticing anyone or anything on the way out. 

_________________ 

Ian's date pulls out his phone and sends a text to Lip. _Well your plan worked, I have never felt more invisible in my life, almost forgot I was here myself. It was awkward though now I am sitting here alone in a restaurant with people staring at me and you are paying me back for this dinner too!_

Lip looks over to Mandy who came over to watch a movie, “We are awesome. Your plan worked they are back together. We make a good team.” 

Mandy rolls her eyes thinking she is surrounded by idiots, what would they do without her around.

**Author's Note:**

> Small scene that kept playing in my head -- Inspired by The Beautiful Ones by Prince. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
